1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed towards a lock holder of the type designed for maintaining the conventionally structured handle of a removable top for an automobile in its in-line or locked position through captivating the separated portions of the auto top handle and preventing its inadvertent or unauthorized movement to a "broken" opened position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the past few years, American automobile manufacturers have no longer manufactured autos in the convertible style. As a result, automobiles have incorporated a design with removable roof or top panels. Such panels are known as "T-tops". Conventional structures for securing such tops to the automobile in its proper location include a locking or securing handle. For removal of the top, the two part handle structure is positioned in a "broken" orientation or brought into its unlocked position which allows removal of the top. To the contrary, when such tops are secured in place, the handles are disposed in their in-line position where both parts of the top handle are aligned and the latching or locking structure associated with the top causes a fixed position of the top in place.
A problem associated with the handle structure for such T-tops is the inadvertent or unauthorized positioning of the handle into its unlocked position thereby allowing removal of the T-top. When the automobile on which such tops are mounted travels over an extremely rough rough or railroad tracks, etc., such handles have been known to "pop" open by the vibration or jarring of the handles. This advertently causes the handle to be "broken" and thereby causes pivotal movement of opposite portions of the handle into the open position.
In addition, the value of such T-tops is well recognized. Theft of T-tops of this type is relatively common. This is particularly true since it has been found that hitting the top or providing a jar or "shock" to the top can also cause this same "breaking" of the handle whereby both handle portions pivot into their open position. Since T-tops of the type disclosed above cost anywhere from $400-$600, theft of such tops can be a very expensive loss.
In order to prevent the inadvertent or unauthorized removal of the tops it is necessary to keep the handle in their locked or in-line position and prevent pivotal motion of the different portions of the handle. Therefore, there is a need in the industry to provide an inexpensive, simply structured device which will prevent opening or breaking of the handles. Such a structure should again be easy to apply and adaptable to the various structural handles available in the industry.